Lilith's Slave Guardian Marble
In the ancient times where the immortals roamed the fields of Middle Earth, there lived a craftsman that was capable of creating the most powerful artefacts the world had ever seen. He resided at the top of the tallest mountain found in Middle Earth. Many travellers came to his workshop for repairs or potential upgrades to their equipment. Outside of assisting others, he found it entertaining to look outside the realm of Middle Earth for various different materials that he could potentially use in his craft. While searching the far corners of Hell for such materials, he stumbled upon a very curious gem. Even as he approached it and held it in his hand, Marble could feel power resonating from the gem. He stocked up heavy on the curious material and examined it further in his workshop. While the gem's essence was once pure, having spent decades hidden away in Hell, it had absorbed an immense amount of hatred from it's surroundings. Marble recognised it's immense power and titled it the "Evil God Stone" as he believed that it's power was capable of taking down even the mightiest of gods. Once the Eternal Conflict began and the immortals were forced into hiding, Marble was invited to serve under Lilith's rule as her slave and bodyguard. Marble agreed upon the bodyguard's job, but was adamant about retaining his freedom and ability to venture out into the world. Reluctantly Lilith agreed to his proposition and set out to establish her new domain with Marble's help. During their search for a new home, they stumbled upon Moloch, who had already begun creating his Deep Forest. Lilith struck a deal with Moloch, in which she would acquire a portion of the forest but in return Moloch would receive added protection from both Marble and Lilith in his times of need. After many years had passed and Lilith's domain had been formally established, Satanachia arrived to the Forbidden Depths of Hell. Neither Marble of Satanachia wanted to spill unnecessary blood, therefore they found a common language and managed to settle things peacefully. When bringing up his past, Marble also mentioned the Evil God Stones which he had discovered. This caught the interest of Satanachia and for a hefty price, Marble agreed to hand a couple over to Satanachia, which he then used to bolster his own abilities even further. In the current days, Marble is worshipped by blacksmiths and various craftsmen as the ancient god of the forge. They say a prayer to Marble grants better sales and kindles the passion for the art of craftsmanship even further. Location After acquiring Tier 4 you can enter the shortcut portal to the Forbidden Depths of Hell. The shortcut is located in the top left corner of the fountain area in Hell. After taking the shortcut, head to the right to see all of the T4 boss portals. Enter the ground labelled as -Lilith's Domain- and head to the left to find Marble guarding the entrance to Lilith's Bedroom. Tips Marble has no real mechanics other than doing a bit of extra magic damage on each attack. He's the easiest to solo out of all the T4 bosses but since his drop rate for the Evil God Stone is rather low it would be best to take him on with a party to speed up the process of upgrading your accessories.